


Five Hundred Twenty Five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, basically just an excuse to write Ethan grieving, sorta - Freeform, while also indulging my love of mythology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan keeps a journal of his travels across the country after Aiden's death.  In his sojourn, he meets many different people and discovers the supernatural world is so much more diverse than he imagined.  And maybe, just maybe, finds closure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Days 1-12

Day 1

 

I am alone.

 

Day 2

 

I broke up with Danny today… I can’t believe he knew all this time. He’s smart though, much smarter than me, so it makes sense I guess. It was difficult, but I knew it needed to be done. Maybe I never deserved him; maybe I was bad for him all along. I’m not sure, but he made it through this. Not everyone was so lucky. Losing Aiden has taken an unimaginable toll on me. I hadn’t realized how joined at the hip we were until I lost him. I’d thought that silly book was wrong; the way George was never the same after Fred died. Now I understand, I understand and I wish I didn’t.

 

Day 3

 

Melissa was nice enough to give me some packing tips. She had a vacuum sealer too. I told her I wanted to make my clothes more compact to save space on my bike. They weren’t my clothes, they were Aiden’s. I’m hoping that sealing them like that will protect his scent; it’s already fading from his jacket that I slept next to last night. I thanked Derek for helping me bury him in the preserve. He said he understood what it was like, but didn’t try to sugar coat it. I wish I’d realized how great they all were before this all happened. I wish we’d met the Hale pack when we were kids, not Deucalion. I wish Aiden were here.

 

Day 4

 

Aiden’s bike fetched enough money for me to leave town. I won’t need much, traveling all alone. Scott said I always have a place in his pack, but I can’t do it right now, I can’t be here anymore. Everything reminds me of Aiden, of all our mistakes, my mistakes. My bike is packed; Aiden’s clothes stored away, some food and water in a saddle bag. Danny and Lydia gave me a few photos they’d taken. It’s not much, but living the life we did, I never had any. Now I do. Even though we broke up I fell into bed with Danny one last time today. He said he wanted me to remember him, to remember what was good about Beacon Hills. As if I could forget those dimples. Not in a million years.

 

Day 5

 

It feels good to be away from Beacon Hills. I feel invigorated, a breath of fresh air. I’m going to put Aiden’s death behind me and never look back. I can make it on my own…

Everything I’ve just written is a lie.

 

Day 6

 

I drove almost all day yesterday, but stopping for breaks and avoiding areas I know have packs made the trip longer than expected. I’ve stopped in Seattle for now. All the flannel reminds me of Stiles and his stupid obsession with plaid shirts. I’m sure there’s a pack here, but I can’t find their scents. I’m not sure if that means they are very skilled, or something sinister. I know I shouldn’t, but I feel I’ve caught the investigation bug from Scott’s pack… Checking it out couldn’t hurt right?

 

Day 7

 

I was wrong.

 

Day 8

 

The Seattle pack, or the Nguyen pack as I came to understand, are in the middle of a terrible skirmish with a group of Fae. It appears they were at peace, initially, as some of the pack members believed them to be an incarnation of the Mười Hai Bà Mụ, a type of Vietnamese fairy. Unfortunately for them, they were not that type of fairy. Somehow, I’ve been drawn into the whole debacle. This was a mistake.

 

Day 9

 

They are not just Fae, but trooping faeries. We did not find this out until attacked by three small goblins. I feel as if every day I learn more about the mystical world, the supernatural beyond wolves, druids and hunters is a terrifying and new place.

 

Day 10

 

Their researcher, Nguyen Thi Anh, seems as knowledgeable, if not more so, than Stiles. This surprised me, but then, everything about this pack has surprised me. They are not happy that I got involved, but then again, neither am I. A Fae appears to be stalking me. I can hear it beh

 

Day 11

 

Too tired, will write tomorrow.

 

Day 12

 

Was captured by the Fae briefly. The scent of wolf must have been strong enough to obscure that of iron, as they didn’t notice the rod I had strapped to my leg. Anh’s advice was sound and I managed to escape unharmed, injuring at least one of the Fae. I relayed my findings to the Nguyen pack, who waged a great battle with the trooping faeries. We won, but with casualties on both sides. The Fae have offered to leave in exchange for something that the pack did not share with me. When I told Anh about Aiden, she offered to show me how to make an offering of Ghost Money for him. I have no idea what it is, and she seemed hesitant to do it, but said that it was all she could think of to help me. After we folded and burned the paper, she warned me to leave and not come back. I thanked her before slipping out under the cover of night.


	2. Days 13-19

Day 13

 

I am somewhere near Montana I believe. This is Native American territory, and for that reason I must be careful. Their packs, while small in number, are old and prestigious, many tracing lineages back hundreds of years. Even Deucalion was afraid of them. Surely I will not find a place to stay here, and after the experience with the Nguyen pack I should be more wary of mingling with other packs, yet, still I am intrigued. If only I could meet them briefly.

 

Day 14

 

Strange drownings have been plaguing a local town. This information was relayed to me by the waitress at the diner I ate breakfast at. That seemed strange, so I asked around, but didn’t find much. That is until the scent of Coyote filled my nostrils and I barely had time to shift before being crowded into an alleyway. I swore that I meant no harm, simple curiosity getting the better of me. My eyes made them suspicious, but they agreed to allow me to leave.

 

Day 15

 

Apparently I make bad decisions quite often. A giant snake thing attacked me when I went near a local lake. Yes, it was stupid, but then again, I’m not really in a great state of mind so… Anyway, the coyotes came and helped me, which I was grateful for. They called the beast a Omahksoyisksiksina. I have no idea how that is pronounced, but they said it is something they’ve encountered before. I was a bit angry after being nearly drowned and offered to help fight it, but was turned away.

 

Day 16

 

Sneaking back to the lake was not my brightest idea. The pack, descendants of the Crazy Dog Society they told me, are guarding it to keep any passerby from being drowned again. After I was caught, they let me stay with them around the fire, telling me stories of their people. It was very interesting, and a bit intimidating. Apparently they aren’t too keen on wolves as they have a long standing territorial dispute with a small wolf pack here, who they consider to be traitors for solely worshipping Ko'komiki'somma, the moon goddess, instead of Naato'si, her husband.

 

Day 17

 

The pack managed to take down the giant snake thing with no problem. No casualties, which is a good day in my books. Afterwards they let me share their fire again as they made camp, en route to traveling to a farther away body of water they believe may also be infested. The story of how the Crazy Dog Society came to be, of a young boy being saved by what they call Little People, who could shapeshift between persons and coyotes, was astounding. I remembered Deucalion discussing with us some of the Greek and Celtic origins of werewolves, but not much in the way of other weres. It was a young boy who was the first human they gave the power to apparently, saving him when he was injured and later helping his people in battle.

 

Day 18

 

Today I fought the giant snake. 3 pack members were dragged under against this creature, one drowned and two barely survived. I jumped in to help despite their warnings. I can’t say I was much help, but I managed not to be a hindrance and did help pull one of the survivors out afterwards. Afterwards we told war stories about fallen soldiers, I mentioned Aiden. The pack assured me he was a strong warrior if he was like me, and that he died with honor protecting pack and others. Their story about why death happens intrigued me. Of how who they called Old Man and Old Woman were deciding different aspects of life and Old Man tossed what I’m assuming was Buffalo feces into the water, saying that if it floated back up people who died would return in four days.   Then how Old Woman disagreed, saying they should not use that, but a stone for the test and that with that choice, the stone sank, signaling death for humanity. Afterwards I threw a few stones into the lake out of curiosity. They all sank, as I knew they would, even though I couldn’t shake the feeling that one bobbed back up for just a moment. I’m sure it was only a trick of the water’s reflection.

 

Day 19

 

The coyote pack gave me a send off today before I left. They sang a song before howling as they shifted. IT was stunning really, and more than I could have ever hoped for in confronting a pack with so much history as theirs. Even if it was harrowing, I am grateful for the journey. I will never forget Aiden, but, in traveling, maybe I will come to accept what has happened more. I’ve had no contact with the members of Scott’s pack, even though I itch to tell someone of the things I am learning. For now though I will keep this journal as a ledger, an accounting of what I’ve seen and heard, the palces I’ve been, things I’ve done. I didn’t start seeking redemption, nor closure, only to run away form my own problems. Maybe though, if I am lucky, I might find both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really starting to get into researching different mythologies and cultures to add to this story. I hope none of my readers will be offended by my use of these different mythologies and religious/cultural traditions and stories in my work. I aim only to entertain and maybe, with a little luck, inspire others to look into the amazing stories these great cultures of our world have crafted over the years.
> 
> As always, if you have any suggestions for interesting creatures, mythological creatures or cultures for Ehtan to encounter, comment with them below! And, as always, thanks goes out to my Wonderful Readers for all of hteir comments, kudos and subs!
> 
> You can find me at [my Tumblr.](http://wolvesofinnistrad.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> These will likely be short chapters, because I'll try to focus on one mythological or cultural creature each time. Because they're short they won't do them full justice, but maybe it'll inspire someone to go out and learn more on their own! 
> 
> I already have the basic idea for the next chapter ready, but I would love for anyone to suggest mythological creatures, stories or other things that might be interesting.


End file.
